


Ampornstar

by cogwheelfeline



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ampornstars, Humanstuck, M/M, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogwheelfeline/pseuds/cogwheelfeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an humanstuck EriSol AU (Told in 3rd Perspective from Sollux's side) that has Eridan is a porn star with the other Amporas and Sollux is a computer geek. There is the sex, and a small bit of amporacest in here too just a warning, not much, but a little.<br/>Need to come up with a better title, I know. I'm thinking shh (suggestions greatly welcomed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ampornstar

Sollux adjusted his red and blue framed glasses with one hand as he walked out of the tech store he was just in, a small bag in adorned with the store’s logo in the other.  
Normally right now he would be at home, working on a client’s computer, but instead, at the advice of a concerned friend, he decided to go on a walk for supplies he needed to fix the PC tower, instead of ordering it online and waiting for it to come to his doorstep. Sol did admit to himself, it felt nice to get out for a bit and feel natural warmth instead of warmth from the his computer’s vent system.  
It was a bit of practice for him too, being around crowds. The client Sollux was fixing the computer for invited him out to a club later that evening, to meet a friend or two of hers and get him to blow off some steam. The tech genius didn’t feel like he needed to, but at the push of his current bubbly boss, he decided ‘Why not?’  
Maybe he could get a date while he was there, plenty of cute guys and gals there and he’d probably end up drunk, so he won’t even remember the embarrassment he feels he’ll make of himself most likely.

As Sollux took a few dozen steps towards his apartment, looking at his message from one of his clients, suddenly he collided with another body, causing his shopping bag to fly from hands. The hand with his phone curled up to his chest to protect the device in reflex. He tried saving the bag before it hit the ground but he barely missed, as he heard the chip in the bag clack onto the ground and he flinched at the sound, knowing it would definitely be at least cracked and unusable now.  
The lanky male angrily picked up the bag and turned to who he bumped into, trying to keep himself from yelling immediately.  
In front of him stood another male who was dusting himself off, a head shorter than himself and having the physique of a model, pale as a ghost but completely covered in freckles. The other male had wavy ginger hair on top of his head with a blonde bunch at his forehead, pulled back into a clip. His clothing choice was.. gawdy to say the least, in a pair of skinny jeans, topped a neon tank top and a bedazzled jacket. The only plain thing he had on was his glasses, black square frames. He had quite a few bags of his own from various stores in the shopping square and looked like he was either about to hit another store or go to his car. Sollux felt like he had seen this other person before but couldn’t place where.  
Before he could even get a word out as he was looking at the now broken computer chip in his bag, the shorter male spoke up, sounding incredibly irritated.  
“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” He snapped in a raised voice  
Sollux huffed in response, giving the same tone but his lisp making him sound less passive-aggressive than intended, “I was about to tell you the same thing.”  
“Whatever. Where’s my apology?”  
The taller male raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Excuse me?”  
“You crashed into me, and that merits an apology from you. So, apologize,” He crossed his arms as he replied.  
“Yeah, right. I’ll apologize if you replace the computer chip you caused to break.”  
The other male first narrowed his eyes angrily and stared at Sollux for a minute, before rolling them and pulling out his wallet, “Fine, how much was it?”  
Sol blinked in surprise, not expecting him to actually pay, “Uh, about $60, after tax,”  
The freckled redhead quickly pulled out three $20 bills and shoved them towards him, which he hesitantly took.  
“There, not like it’ll put a dent in my bank account.”  
Sollux looked from the money to the person he crashed with, still a bit confused, “Well, then I’m sorry for crashing into you, I guess,”  
The redhead rolled his eyes as he picked up his bags and began walking away, “Next time, watch where you’re walking.”  
After the other male was out of eyesight, Sol sighed and he walked back to the computer shop to replace the chip, giving the broken one back to hopefully be recycled.  
On his way back to his apartment, he couldn’t get the stranger out of his head, trying to place where he had seen him.

An hour before it was time to meet up with Feferi, his client, Sollux decided to get ready. Walking away from the laptop he was working on, he went towards his bathroom, stripping his hooded shirt on his way. He dropped it on the floor as he peeled it off, doing the same to the basketball shorts he also had on and stood in front of his door-length mirror wearing only his striped boxers.  
He looked at his body and frowned at what he saw. He put a hand to his jet black hair, most of the tips dyed red and blue. They were his favorite colors and he lost a bet a while back to an ex, and had to dye his hair. Afterwards on getting them done, he really enjoyed them and kept them, keeping them from getting too faded every now and then. He was tall, standing at 5’10, but missing a few inches from his scoliosis, and the only visible evidence of it without an xray was up at his neck, a small bump forming where it connects with his right shoulder, the bump being formed by his spine pushing up the shoulder blade. Sol slid his hand from his hand down to the bump, covering it with hand and looked at his barely defined chest. He was lucky enough to be blessed with an extremely fast metabolism, though it concerned his mother because he grew up looking like a skeleton even though he ate everything in sight. He didn’t eat as much now, but everything he did eat wasn’t exactly the best for him. His body was riddled with pale patches from his vitiligo, a few spots, varying in sizes on his shoulders and the left side of his chest having two lines wrapping from the middle of his ribs to his spine. Sollux was glad it seemed to be focused in these areas, as well as some large spots on his thighs and back, because he could easily hide them with his clothing.  
He turned from the mirror to go to the shower before he could start saying bad things about himself, hoping tonight would be a hell of a lot more fun that he thought it would be.


End file.
